The Miracle of my Life: My Dear Sweet Fluttershy
by 3CentsBragade
Summary: Another new story and the Equestrian Apocalypse still isn't finished. Read the first chapter to figure out what's to come of this new romantic tale. Also two things. One; this is not cannon to my other stories, just to let you readers know. And two; There might be some mild language used. Other then that, Enjoy! :D


The Miracle of my Life: My Dear Sweet Fluttershy.

* * *

"Hello, I am the creator of the 3CentBragade; Battleboys2. I remember it so you don't have. I'm taking a short break to work on a new story I had a dream about. Yes. This story is from a dream, not from thinking about it randomly. Anyway, this story, as you may have guessed it, is about human Fluttershy. So to all Fluttershy fans; Thumbs up ;). Hm... Not much to say, except for that I'll try to work on the other stories while the Cupid and Zei Movie, so I can get some of the stress of working on them later. I know a lot of you readers have been waiting and waiting for "A Life with 8 Ponies" to continue, so that will be the next story I'll work on, while the movie is in progress. So to stop my rambling and keeping you waiting; let's bring out our "Mane" characters!" Battle announced before David came into the studio with Fluttershy in his arms, and the Mane Five, Tim, Diana, and Dennis following.

"Wow, Fluttershy! Your own story! Doesn't that sound exciting!? I know I would want to be in my own story! (Squee)" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as cheerfully as usual.

"Pinkie, calm down! You might knock something over with your bouncing." Rainbow Dash replied, biting onto Pinkie's tail to keep her still.

"Fluttershy, dear, you must be proud to star in your own story. Like Pinkie Pie; I would simply yearn for my own story, or at least have a good part in yours." Rarity said, getting a drink from a cooler.

"Well... Look, I'm honored that you had a dream about me {_And it's also a little disturbing_}, but um... I just..." Fluttershy stopped as David put her down on a couch. "Oh, thank you."

"You got it, Flutters." David replied.

"So a story about Fluttershy, huh? This will truly be something." Tim said, standing behind the couch with his arms on David's head.

"Get off of me...!"

"No."

"Guys, don't start right now." Diana told the duo. "So is this a love story, Battle?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Uh, Battle?"

"... Fluttershy, will you be angry at me if this is a love story?" Battle nervously asked, timidly twiddling his fingers.

"... I don't think so..."

"... OKAY!" Battle suddenly, but cheerfully exclaimed, surprising everypony.

(Crickets chirp. Crickets chirp. Crickets chirp.)

"... Well, we're kinda wasting time here. Fluttershy, since this is your story, you get to start it." Battle instructed, handing Flutters' the mic.

"You know the saying, right?" Dennis asked.

"... Yes." Flutters whispered.

"Pardon?" Applejack butted in, getting in front of David and Dennis.

(Fluttershy just nods, then takes the mic from Battle.)

"Um... (Looks at everypony, and breaths heavily) Uh... Let's get on with the show." Fluttershy announced nervously, then gulped down some saliva.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. First time jitters. We all get it, but good job." David said, raising a thumb towards her. "And now, like Fluttershy said; Let's get on with the SHOW!"

Disclaimers: We do not own My Little Pony in any ways. It belongs to Hasbro, and Lauren Faust. We do, however, own the Cupid and Zei series. Any music we use belongs to it's original owners, which is not us.

* * *

(?'s P.O.V.)

Hi there. I'm Ichitobario Kai, but you can just call me Kai. I'm a 23 year old Asian-American man, living the city life. I live alone in peace and quiet on the right side of town, but that doesn't mean I don't have a job. I work in a Wal-Mart on the left side of town, not too far from home. Although I love the peaceful life, I still can't help but feel... Alone at times. I'm a grown up man with no friends or family to support me, or visit me when I need them.

Right now it's 9:38 at night, and time for me to head home for the night.

"Well, I'm heading home for the night, boss. I'll see you tomorrow." I told my boss, who was locking up the Wal-Mart for the night.

"Yeah, sure. Go home and get some rest." He replied in a not so interested way.

Not many people ever talked to me, unless it was business. I didn't mind that much, but I wished someone would see me in a different way.

I just shrugged at my boss while his back was turned, and walked away. He wasn't the type that liked shrugs much, so that was just lucky for me to have him not see me do it. His anger would have been worse because of the rain.

One thing you might find dumb about me is that I can't drive cars. Yeah. I'm a bad driver. I don't have a drivers license right now because of it. I've had to take tests for my license several times, and messed them all up.

I walked to a random street, and did what most people would do when they need a ride.

Lift your thumb up.

"Hey." I cried out to a car that passed by, but it didn't stop.

Many cars and trucks passed by the road, ignoring all of my calls, and splashed water from the road onto me. I waited ten minutes for someone to stop and give me a ride, but no one would help me out. I groaned in annoyance, and walked to another street, away from streetlights. I wanted to go home and take a shower so bad. I wanted to feel the warmth of my small bed under me, and the bed sheets on top of me. Watch some TV for an hour, then sleep.

Ah... I'd give anything for that right now.

"... H-Hey!" I cried as a Purple SUV with Sky Blue jewel vinyls came by.

To my luck, the car stopped. I sighed in relief, and ran towards the driver's door.

"Oh, thank you so much. I really need a ride home." I told the driver.

The driver lowered his windshield, and looked up at me. This person wasn't a male. It was a female, and she looked to be, more or less, about my age. Her White, Silky skin intrigued me, and her Aqua eyes... She was a total beauty.

"Hello there, dear. Need a lift?" This Purple haired, Diamond skinned women asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes. I live on the other side of town, and I need a ride home." I answered, also nodding to confirm it.

"Well hop in then. I don't want any rain in my hair or anything, and my dress might not take it either." The women said, patting her dress during her statement.

I ran to the other side of her car, and climbed in. I fastened my seat belt, and sighed in relief. I then noticed that someone else was in this car. I turned around and saw a middle aged women in the backseat, staring at me.

"Hi there, son."

"Hi."

"That's my mom. Don't mind her." The Purple haired women told me before starting the car.

"Right."

For the most part, the driver and her mother talked about random family matters. It kinda bothered me, but I wasn't going to be rude, and tell them to be quiet or something. We stopped at a McDonalds, and the driver passed me my handbag.

"Wha?"

"I'm dropping you off here. A friend of mine is coming with me and my mother to somewhere, and there's not enough room in the car for him. I bet your home is not that far from here." She explained, then waved her hand at the door.

This was pretty mean of her to do, but like I said; I wasn't going to be rude.

I climbed out of the car, and closed the door behind me. I watched the SUV drive away, and groaned again.

Great. Just great. Now how was I going to get home? She didn't even take me that far. Now I was going to need another way of getting home since I'm away from where traffic would drive by at night.

Thankfully, I found a rusty old bike close by, and it still looked rideable for such an old thing. I took the bike, and rode towards... Somewhere. It was pretty dark for me to see anything, and the rain wasn't helping with that at all. A few minutes of riding later, I hear rustling leaves, and breaking branch's under me. I've seen the forest near the edge of town on the south during my train rides to work, so that's where I might be. I rode, and rode, and rode further into the forest, not knowing where I was. I kept riding, until I felt no ground underneath me, and fell down a hill I think.

"GYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, falling further down the hill.

I landed on hard ground in a few seconds, and felt consciousness slipping from the new headache I had. The area I was seemed darker then the forest itself, meaning that I might have been in a hole or something. It was raining, I was cold, wet, hungry, and lost. I just wanted to go home and rest. I closed my eyes, and let my consciousness fade from me.

The next day; I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, and chattering critters. I still felt hungry, and cold from last night, but I needed to wake up anyway. I wasn't going to get anywhere by just staying here and complaining.

I got up, and stretched my arms and back from the hard, uneasy rest. My back hurt so much, it felt like I was sleeping on a rock the entire night.

"Ah... That felt good... I think. Now to find a way home." I told myself.

I climbed out of the hole I was in, and saw a dirt road in front of me. I was relieved that there was at least a road people took whenever they came through, but I didn't know where it would lead me. Still. I had nowhere else to go... Except for work.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for work if I don't get out of here!" I yelled as I looked at my wristwatch, checking the time.

Right now it was 9:13, and pretty soon, at 10:00, the Wal-Mart I work at would open. There was no other choice. I needed to see where this path lead to if I was going to get to work.

I looked around for the bike for a moment, and found it behind me. It didn't look that damaged from the fall, and it was still rideable. I took it and went further into the forest. I rode for a little while, taking in the nice view of the forest around me, until I found a metal gate in front of me. The gate looked pretty old and rusty, like the bike, but it was used recently.

"Now who could have possibly been here? Kids? Teenagers? Drug Dealers?" I kept asking, but knew they weren't going to be answered.

I continued to open the gate, and went on ahead. It was even more fantastic here in the forest on this side of the gate. Many animals wondering around me, and souring high in the sky above. I then noticed bears, sleeping near the side of the river below the path, and a lion, sleeping on a rock.

"Oh...! Don't want to wake them up." I said, getting off the bike, and walked with it in my hands.

I wanted to be as slow as I could for the bears and lion. I was still breath taken from the view from the forest. Everything was just so... Marvelous. The sounds of nature were fascinating, even the snoring bears. The air smelled so sweet, the trees were so serene, the water tasted great.

Ah... The wild life... Anyway.

After about four minutes of walking; I stumbled myself upon an old shack, with a swimming pool guarded by a fence. The pool didn't look that deep from how I saw it. I dropped the bike and ran over to the fence, hoping to find someone who could take me home. This fence didn't have a door I could open, so I climbed over. Upon landing on solid ground; I noticed that a bear had woken up, and was coming at me.

"YYAAAEEEE!" I screamed, running around the pool.

What I had forgotten to notice was that BEARS COULD SWIM! And I'm not a fan of bears!

I ran into the shed near the pool, and hid behind a few box's. I just waited in the shed for what seemed like hours, holding my legs on my chest, until I hear someone's voice outside the shed, speaking to the bear in a nice, gentle voice. The bear gave whoever was outside a small whimper, and I hope, left.

"Um... Is anyone in there?" The feminine voice asked me.

"... Y-Yeah." I answered in a cowardly tone, then saw the door slowly open. "W-Who's there?"

The person standing in the door frame was a Pale Yellow, Light Pink haired women, looking down at me. I couldn't believe how pretty she was. She seemed harmless, judging from the fact that she was hesitating to say anything to me. She wore a pretty White gown, with fake birds on the left side of the waist. I began to just daydream about her. I didn't know for how long, but I didn't care really.

Suddenly, I felt someone poking my forehead with two fingers.

"Oh! Huh? Yes?" I asked.

"I asked you "What is your name" five times already, sir." She told me. "Are you alright? "Alfred" didn't hurt you, did he?"

"... Alfred? That bear has a name?"

"Yes. I named all of my animal friends. You want to meet them?"

This girl was just too adorable. I just wanted to hug her tight.

"Uh, maybe some other time. I'm Ichitobario Kai. Just call me Kai. Nice to meet you..." I was going to ask her name, but she beat me to answering it.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said, lifting a hand out to me. "Need a hand up, Kai?"

"Ah, thanks." I took her hand, and got onto my feet, thanks to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy instantly snatched her hand away the second I was up, and looked away. I didn't know why she did that, but she seemed nervous or embarrassed about something.

"... So uh... Why are you... Here?" She asked very timidly.

"I woke up a little ways to the west of here in a gopher hole, because I was trying to get home last night on a bike. The rain wasn't a very big help at all, and it was too dark for me to see anything." I explained, trying to look at her face. "Hey, don't be shy. I'm not going to hurt you."

She just kept looking away from me, and remained silent. I wasn't going to push her into saying anything, so I just stopped trying to look at her, and walked to the door.

"Huh? Wait."

"... Yes?"

"Um... Do you want me to... Show you around?" She asked, keeping her shy voice.

I really needed to get home, shower, and get to work, but... She did just save my life. I, at least, owed her a favor.

"... Sure, why not?" I answered, then signaled her to follow me.

Fluttershy showed me many place's where animal homes were, and hills she liked to rest on, streams that fish I've never heard of swam, and a beehive where her friends; the honeyhive family, lived in. I learned from her that she loved animals since she was a little girl, and always wanted to be around them. She knew many things about wild life; like curing sick animals, helping them learn new tricks, feeding them. I was fascinated by her knowledge, and... I actually wanted to know more about her.

"So Kai, what about you? I've been rambling so much, that I almost completely forgot about you. What is it you like to do?" Fluttershy asked, opening herself up a little more.

"Well... Where should I start...? I work at a Wal-Mart that's pretty far from my apartment. When I'm not working... I don't know. I don't do much. Maybe play a few video games, run a few laps at the park, stuff like that. You know to tell you the truth; I don't really like work all that much. I get little pay, the people are rude and insensitive. I'm constantly made fun of, and my boss can really be a thorn in my bottom. He usually gives me these eyes (Widens his eyes) that stare into my soul." I told her, which for some odd reason, made her laugh. "How was that funny, Fluttershy?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. I-I'm sorry. It's just that part about your boss..." She continued to laugh, and nearly walked into a hole in the ground, owned by a family of prairie dogs.

"Oh! Careful." I said, gently wrapping one arm around her waist, and took her right hand.

This resulted in her pushing me back, and turning away. I fell into a creek because of Fluttershy's push, and my wallet, IPhone, and keychain was all wet.

"Ow...! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Fluttershy, but you didn't have to push me." I told her, getting onto my feet once again.

"... I... I'm so sorry, Kai. Here. Let me help you up again." Fluttershy ran to me, and grabbed my hands, pulling me back up.

"Thanks. Now I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Kai?" Fluttershy looked at me with puppy dog eyes, getting me to smile at her again. "... Kai? Kaaai?"

"... Yes...?"

"Why are you smiling at me? Do you... Like something?"

"Well..." I looked at her from top to bottom, then grinned nervously. "I uh... You... look nice. I was smiling... Because you look nice in that gown."

I imagined myself smacking my forehead because of what I just said.

Wow, Kai. Nice choice in words, moron.

"... You... Like my gown? It used to belong to my mother when she was my age. She gave it to me just yesterday." Fluttershy said, getting me back to reality. "So what were you going to ask me?"

"... Well... I need a ride home. I'm really late for work, and- Actually, what time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It's 3:14." She answered. "Why? Do you need to be at work by this time?"

"3:00!? MY BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME! AND HE'LL GIVE THOSE EYES AGAIN!" I yelled in shock.

"Ah! Don't scream so loud!"

Fluttershy was right. I needed to calm down... Calm down... I took a deep breath, and wiped my head.

"Sorry, Flutters'. My boss can be very strict when it comes to work. If I'm not there by 4:00; I'm fired. And not just fired, but FIRED (Lightning effect)! I can't lose my job because it's the only job I have that's getting me paid." I told her, looking at the ground.

"... Well... You can ride in my van, if you want to." Fluttershy said.

"... You would do that... For me?" I asked, keeping my head towards the ground, but my eyes on her.

"Sure. You sound like you really need this job. Come on. I'll take you there."

"Okay, but my cloths are wet now because you pushed me."

"Right... Hm... Come on. I've got something you can wear in my shed." Fluttershy grabbed my right hand, and rushed us to her shed.

Back at the shed; Fluttershy ran inside, and went through everything, making a big mess. To keep her from tripping on anything; I picked up some of her stuff to put to the side. Once she was finished looking for something; she swiftly turned to me, and tripped anyway.

"Whoa!"

"I got you, Fluttershy!"

I caught her in my arms, and supported myself and her from falling backwards using my left leg. Fluttershy felt so nice on my chest, and her Light Pink, long hair that touched my left arm felt smooth.

Wait. Get a hold of yourself, Kai. You've just met her today.

"Um... You alright, Fluttershy?" I asked.

Flutters' just looked up at me, and nodded. I helped her stand up straight, and she handed me the cloths.

"Here." Was all she said.

I just took the Cyan T-shirt and Green pants, and changed my cloths. Once I finished; Fluttershy lead me to her van. It was a nice Yellow van, with flame vinyls on the doors, and Purple stars on the rems. She pulled out her car keys, and went into the van, while I got myself into the passengers seat, and put my seat belt on.

"Got your seat belt on?" Flutters' asked.

"Sure do. Like they always say; Safety first." I answered, feeling a bit stupid for that last bit.

"Heh heh. You seem to be a good Samaritan, huh? Well if your all set, then let's go."

And with that; we were off. Fluttershy seemed to be a bit more of a rule follower then me in terms of her always following the traffic signs, and checking the road twice for anyone crossing the road. This lead me to making a joke.

"Hey Fluttershy. Why did the mouse cross the road?" I asked.

"... To get to the other side?"

"Nope. To solve the case of his missing cheese. "I'm cheesy for cheese!" I said in a geeky voice.

This got both of us to laugh. Man... Even Fluttershy's laugh was like something out of a fairytale. She truly was something else.

"Well I've also got something for you, Kai. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock knock."

"... Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock Knock."

"Okay... Who's there?"

"Banana, heh heh. Knock knock."

"Who's there...?"

"Orange you happy I didn't say "Banana"?" Fluttershy finally said something else, other then Banana.

"... Ah... I get it, Fluttershy." I replied, laughing with her again.

We finally got to the Wal-Mart I worked at, and i got out of the van. Man. I hope my boss doesn't fire me.

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy. I really owe you big time for this."

"You got it... Um... Will I get to... See you again, Kai?" Flutters' asked, her shyness coming back.

"Sure you will. I'll try to come by whenever you like, Fluttershy." I answered with a nod. "Here's my phone number, so you can give me a call."

"Great. Your always welcome to visit me whenever you like, Kai." Flutters' replied, then handed me her phone number. "Here's my phone number. I might call you later today, if your available."

"You can call me at six. I'll be out by then."

"Woo hoo. Alright then, six. Bye, Kai."

"Bye, Fluttershy."

I gave Flutters' one last smile, and she returned it before driving away. I really hoped it was six soon, because i couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

* * *

"And that was the first chapter of "The Miracle of my Life". That actually came out better then "A Life with 8 Ponies". Um, the MLCAZ movie is not over yet for those who haven't read it. I'm still working hard on it, and like I said before; I'll work on other stories while the movie is in progress. Hay, I'll even make another chapter to A Life with 8 Ponies if you all want me to. Tell me what you think of this story in reviews, please. Also, I have news about three things you all might like. If you Stallions/Mares haven't been to "Equestria Daily", then I'll tell you the news. Otherwise, ignore this. First; I seen a video on YouTube that there will be a My Little Pony Mega Marathon on the Hub in Auguast 4th, starting at 9:00. Be sure to see it if your interested. Second: I have read that My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks will be coming to theaters in September 27th. I know I'll be there when it comes out. And third: If you haven't seen the new MLP movie in theaters, then it will air on the Hub on October 17th. AMAZING, HUH!? But I digress. Anyway, let's see the main characters of the story!" Battle announced. "Oh yes, and if characters like FireBlaze, Bass Rush, and Blitz Minder, are asked to be in this; then I've already got you covered (Thumbs up). The owners (In order) are Dragon Roberts, Chuan the Cat, and Stephen Jenkins 779."

"For a first chapter, Battle, that was actually pretty romantic. You made Fluttershy in this chapter quite well. She's actually like her FIM counterpart. You portrayed her like she is in the show, unlike A Life with 8 Ponies. We all know that your going to need to edit that first before any other story, but you'll manage." David explained, then waved to the readers. "Hi."

"Well... How should I start...? I don't know. David actually covered everything I was going to say, so yeah. That was pretty good. Romantic, for sure." Dennis said.

"If this story is about Fluttershy, then why didn't she have a P.O.V.?" Diana asked.

"Because story was at first going to just be a oneshot, then I decided to make it into a full story, but I needed a way of making it into a love story. Because my dream started out with someone entering a forest at night; I chose Kai to have the only P.O.V. in this chapter. This chapter needed to develop from the point where Kai hides in the shed, since I woke up at that point. Everything from when Fluttershy saves Kai, to the end was something I had to come up with while writing this." Battle explained.

"Oh... I get it."

"Now we don't much time here left, so Fluttershy, do you any parting words for the first chapter of your story before we leave?" Dennis asked.

"... Well... I really liked the jokes me and Kai made near the end, the part where Kai saves me from falling, and the funniest part had to be when he widen his eyes to show how his boss would have looked. He seems like a sweet guy who needs somepony to accompany him. I just wished you would have chosen somepony else for that." Flutters' answered with a giggle, then nervously tapped her hooves together.

"But Fluttershy. Your perfect for this role, since you are the Element of Kindness. And the forest setting was perfect for animals to be, and you being so good with animals, all the more reason to give you the role."

"Oh..."

"Well, we all have to go now. It's 5:00 in the morning right now, and I haven't gotten any sleep. And now, _Thanks and BYE!"_ Battle announced, picking up a remote, and pressed the power button.


End file.
